Ese maldito libro
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Tonks odiaba muchas cosas, pero entre todas nunca creyó que agregaría a su lista los libros. No, borren eso, no odiaba tanto a los libros en sí, odiaba a ese libro. RLNT Oneshot


Existían muchas cosas en este mundo que Tonks odiaba

**Ese maldito libro**

Existían muchas cosas en este mundo que Tonks odiaba. Algunas eran sencillas, como su nombre o el papeleo. Otras, profundas, como la guerra o el afán enfermizo por la pureza de sangre. Pero entre todas nunca creyó que agregaría a su lista los libros. No, borren eso, no odiaba tanto a los libros en sí, odiaba a _ese_ libro.

Déjenle explicarse, los libros eran parte de él, se había descubierto mirándolo cada vez que sostenía cada uno de ellos con delicadeza entre sus manos y pasaba las páginas con reverencia. Se podría decir incluso que verlo leer se había vuelto su pasatiempo. Luego de una reunión de la Orden o de un agotador día en el trabajo no había nada que le gustara más que sentarse al lado del fuego en la biblioteca de _Grimmauld Place_ con un libro entre sus manos. Nunca había sido una gran lectora, pero había un placer exquisito en sentarse en uno de los sillones, levantar la vista y verlo a él.

Incluso, había encontrado un par de buenos libros que ojeaba siempre y cuando no estuviera muy ocupada en su pasatiempo favorito. Él no le decía nada, de vez en cuando le preguntaba que libro leía y ella hacia lo mismo, él le dedicaba una media sonrisa y se sumía en su mundo.

Todo iba bien hasta que encontró un pequeño problema. Los libros. La forma en que cada uno parecía una criatura o una deidad divina al que tenía que reverenciar, la forma en que acariciaba sus páginas, la forma en que…

Bravo, Tonks, envidiar objetos inanimados es tu primer paso hacia la locura.

-¿Qué libro estás leyendo? –preguntó Tonks, dejando el suyo a un lado. Si volvía a ver la forma en que acariciaba una página se volvería loca.

-El mismo que la noche pasada –dijo Remus sin levantar la vista del libro, pasando la página con cuidado.

Tonks aspiró aire.

-¿Y cómo va? –insistió, enfocando toda su concentración en el crepitar del fuego.

-Interesante.

Tonks abrió su libro y concentró sus ojos en él. Sabía que Remus no le hablaría más si seguía leyendo y no ganaba nada con ideas locas en su cabeza. Mejor se ponía a leer. Siguió pasando las páginas y logró enfrascarse en su lectura. Eso es hasta que levantó la cabeza por un descuido.

Remus sostenía el libro muy cerca de la cara, los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer estaba en una parte muy interesante. Pasó la página con avidez, pero siempre con cuidado y lo acercó más. Sus dedos acariciando la tapa, sus hojas _muy cerca de su boca._

Olvídense de Voldemort, ese libro debería ser nombrado enemigo número uno del mundo mágico.

-Vamos, Tonks –se dijo a sí misma, sus dedos creaban marcas en las hojas de su libro debido a la fuerza con la que lo sostenía- eres una aurora, ¡por Merlín! No puedes estar celosa de un simple objeto…

-¿Tonks? –dijo Remus. Tonks se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? –balbuceó, avergonzada, como si la Profesora McGonagall la hubiera encontrado cuando se transformaba en ella.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estabas aplastando ese libro –dijo Remus, señalando el libro que minutos antes había estado en sus manos.

Tenía ganas de gritarle que a ella que le importaba poco ese libro, pero en vez de eso se sentó de nuevo y dijo:

-Ah, sí, lo siento.

Remus arqueó una ceja, pero volvió a su lectura, está vez apoyando el libro sobre sus rodillas.

Tonks se pasó una mano por su pelo corto y se tiró en el sillón. Había sido mucho por un día, esa biblioteca la estaba volviendo loca en un sentido que nunca creyó imaginarse.

Dispuesta a irse, marcó la página del libro y lo cerró. Lo iba a dejar en el estante, cuando lo vio: el libro roba novios atacando de nuevo. (Teóricamente no era su novio, Tonks no tenía idea si compartía sus sentimientos y estaba casi segura de que no, pero esas eran nimiedades.)

De cuatro zancadas, se paró al frente de Remus, intentó quitarle el libro, pero él fue más rápido.

-Nymphadora, ¿en serio estás bien? Estás roja.

Tonks no dijo nada, ni siquiera ante su nombre, tenía la vista enfocada en el libro. Quizás podría quemarlo en la hoguera, romper sus páginas en pedacitos o lanzarle una maldición. No ayudaba pensar que de seguro Remus la mataría si hacía algo así.

Maldito libro.

Remus se encogió de hombros y procedió a leer. Tonks volvió a abalanzarse, pero su gran sentido del equilibro se hizo presente y terminó encima de él.

Sus brazos estaban en su pecho, sus piernas, semi sentadas encima de su regazo y sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Tonks podía sentir la respiración de Remus sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus labios, mandando temblores por todo su cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el libro que había ocasionado todo este problema, sólo había una cosa en la que pensaba ahora y la iba a hacer.

Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios. Estaba esperando sentir la maravillosa sensación del contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, pero lo que encontró a cambio fue una superficie dura. Abrió los ojos, confundida, y cual fue su horror al ver a su enemigo mortal interponiéndose entre los dos. Gruñó.

-Remus, _odio _a tu libro –Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cogió el libro y lo tiró a un lado del sofá, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

Al principio él no respondió y ella tuvo miedo, pensó que quizás Remus no quería que lo besara y por eso había interpuesto a esa cosa cuando intentó besarlo; pero cuando pensó separarse, él colocó una mano en su cabello, acercándola hacia él, besando sus labios con fervor, separando los labios de Tonks, acariciando con las punta de sus lengua el borde de sus labios.

Tonks se separó, reticente, aspirando aire con dificultad.

-Interesante –dijo Remus con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me tiro a tus brazos y lo único que puedes decir es _interesante_ –dijo Tonks, abriendo los ojos, tratando de parecer enojada. Un poco difícil, considerando que su mente seguía en blanco.

-No me refiero a eso –dijo Remus con las mejillas sonrojadas pero la respiración pausada-. Me refiero a tus reacciones- Sonrió y Tonks pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos.

Tonks miró a la cosa tirada en un lado del sillón y luego a Remus, quien seguía con el mismo brillo y la sonrisa que le quitaba veinte años de encima. La verdad revelándose en su cabeza.

-¡¿Planeaste todo esto?! –exclamó más divertida que ofendida.

Remus se encogió de hombros, pero la risa que escapó de sus labios lo delató. Tonks intentó darle un golpe en el hombre o amenazarlo con lo que le podía pasar por haber engañado a una aurora. Terminó uniéndose a su risa.

Cuando ambos pararon de reír, Tonks cogió su corbata con ambas manos, una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios.

-Sabes, Remus –dijo ella, jalando la corbata y acercándolo hacia ella.

-¿Mm? –dijo él, sus ojos fijos en sus labios.

-Debería quemar ese libro.

-¿Por qué, mi amor, si fue un gran ayudante en mi plan?

Tonks tragó saliva al escuchar su apelativo, pero se repuso al ver la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y jaló más la corbata. Remus cerró los ojos.

-Porque no te pienso compartir con nadie.

* * *

Mi segundo RemusxTonks (RLNT) se me acaban los fics para leer y no me queda más que inventar los míos, además ideas rondan por mi mente. Aún no estoy segura de si los caracterizo bien, peor hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

Reviews y cualquier crítica son bien recibidas.


End file.
